heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Superboy (Earth-One)
. Crash Landing on Earth After traveling through space for an indeterminate amount of time, Kal-El's rocket finally reached Earth. It crash landed in a farming community in Kansas known as Smallville. Farmers Jonathan and Martha Kent were driving down the road when they discovered the then smoldering space craft. Extraditing baby Kal-El from the ship, they took him to the local orphanage. (Some later origin stories state the Kents directly kept Kal-El, then turned him over the orphanage for fear of others keeping him once they discovered Kal-El's superpowers.) Although they were not yet aware of Kal-El's alien heritage, they knew that he was not like other infants as this Superbaby began running amok throughout the orphanage displaying wild feats of super-strength. The administration had no means by which to control him, so the Kents volunteered to adopt the child as their son, naming him Clark after Martha's unmarried surname (as stated in Superman 145 (1961)). Growing Pains Raising a babe of steel was not easy for the Kents, but they committed themselves towards providing him with a healthy home and teaching him strong, moral values. Shortly after being adopted, young Clark began adventuring on his own in the surrounding neighborhood, often engaging in various unbelievable feats of strength and speed, mostly helping people. Miraculously, few people made a connection between these random bizarre acts of derring-do and the Kents adopted son, and the identity of Superbaby became something of a tabloid urban legend (See Superbaby for more information on Superboy's adventures as a toddler). During this time, the Kents sold most of their farm and relocated to the main town of Smallville as storekeepers and young Clark began to develop his powers in ever increasing levels and proficiency. Superboy Appears At age eight, young Clark began specifically performing as Superboy publicly and later formally began working with Smallville Police Chief Parker and other law officials. Within a few years Smallville would become publicly known as the home of the greatest public costumed hero, Superboy. Kal-El would continue in this role until the deaths of his foster parents and attend Metropolis University and formally relocate to Metropolis and begin his adult career as Superman (Earth-One) and news reporter Clark Kent. | Powers = * | Abilities =* * | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = * Supermobile: Usually just flies under his own power, but occasionally made use of a Supermobile to compensate for loss of powers or for protection against non Yellow Sun systems (mostly red sun) whereby Kal-El would lose all of his powers. | Weapons = | Notes = * The character of Superboy was created by Jerry Siegel and Joe Shuster, trademarked under the name, Superman. Siegel and Shuster's original vision for the character was that Clark never became a costumed hero until adulthood, and they balked at DC's editorial decision to chronicle young Clark adventures under the guise of Superboy.Kal-El, the original Superboy at Wikipedia | Trivia = | Recommended = | DC = | Wikipedia = | Links = * Superboy cover gallery }} References Category:Superboy Category:Silver-Age Characters Category:Pre-Crisis Characters Category:Legion of Super-Heroes members